No Blondes Allowed!
by Kas-E KO
Summary: Allen is a spunky witty teenager who has a taste for life and a distate for blondes. He has recently found out he's bisexual and dealing with it, ontop of that he's destined to become a Charmed One. A new face brings about new emotions, ho will he cope?


**No Blondes Allowed**

**01x01**

**This Wicca has a Start**

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

Ever get that feeling that something is wrong with you? That nothing in your life makes sense and everything is crumbling in front of you?

Well, welcome to my world. Because as of right now I am confused and frustrated, let's face it I'm screwed. Undeniably, unmistakably and unwilling sc-

"Halliwell!" I pitch up and peer around confused; I can't really tell where I am because of my blurry vision. Everything looks like space monsters…gatta stop watching SyFy….

"Allen!" there's that monstrous voice again!

I sounded familiar though…who was it-

"Allen Halliwell pay attention!" Wait I know that voice. I begin to rub my eyes trying to make my vision clearer until a figure appears in front of me. I look at the ugly belt in front of me and lift my eyes slowly to their face.

It wasn't a monster, unfortunately. It's twice as bad.

"Mr. Halliwell, have you been paying attention to anything I have been saying?" Mrs. Adams asks me. I gain consciousness of my surroundings again. I'm in Math class, great.

"Well Mr. Halliwell?" Her squeaky voice says. The wrinkles on her face that I probably have caused are more visible than ever. Her hair is a mess, make up slipping from sweat and the badly applied lip stick on her lips is starting to smudge off. Did I miss an orgy or something? She raises an eyebrow, or what's left of it at least. She cut it off and replaced them with eye liner. Dang! Forget she asks me a question. Think, what was it? Oh yeah!

"Um…yeah?" I mutter rather unconvincingly to tell you the truth. Her foggy blue eyes clear up and actually start to shine. Did she actually believe me? Ha!

"Were you really?" she asks again, by this time we have gained the attention the entire classroom, or maybe I just noticed all of them staring.

"Yes." I say this time with a little more confidence. She just nods and walks to the blackboard again.

"Liars never prosper." She says, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Worth a shot." I mutter and it gains the snickers of a few classmates.

"What was that?" the foul woman asks. I start to stammer.

"I-um- wow you're hot!" the class erupts into laughter. Not good. Mrs. Adam's cheeks light up with a red tint and she turns to the board.

"You're on thin ice Mr. Halliwell." She hisses, still writing on the board. I groan. My big mouth. A note makes it way to my desk. I look over and see Kevin, I smile while opening it.

"Dude, You Rock!" it says and my smile grows wider. My best friend always knows how to turn a bad situation into something good. I turn to him and wink.

Mrs. Adams goes back to teaching and I go back to not caring. Math…to me it's useless and an utter waste of time. I mean honestly, why do we need it? It's not like when I'm an artist I'll need to know how much megawatts or whatever the hell it is they teach in this class paint to put on my painting. I groan again, internally this time. I slouch in my seat and stare blankly ahead. There is an empty seat in front of me. Some chick used to sit there but for some reason she just screamed that "_they were coming for me!"_ and ran out the class…weird. I turn my focus on my book, it's clean, blank and empty page tell me that I am going to fail this wench's class. I space out completely again looking at the book's crisp pages. I hear a knock at the door but didn't pay any mind to it. It's never anyone important really. However, I look up and see that the entire room has seemed to gravitate toward it. I notice girls chattering and guys, even Kevin holding a harden look towards it. Huh? I turn my head to see what all the commotion is for.

_Holy Coco Nostra _

"Uh, hello, I'm Matt; Matt Cruz. I'm guessing this is my math class?" his lush voice speaks. From his tone and looks you can tell he's a surfer. Tanned and might I add muscular. He's wearing a cap thingy, not really a cap more of a tam…a cap-tam? Okay that's beside the point. That point being is that I can't see his hair. Which isn't all that bad seeing that his face, his blue eyes, pink lips and good fashion sense makes up for it.

_Rawr_

"Well, Mr. Fuse take a seat somewhere." The crone spits at him rather rudely. Damn she really must be PMSn today.  
>"Um, that's Cruz…" he speaks again, a voice of an angel I say.<p>

"I don't care." She retorts. What a -

"Bitch." He murmurs under his breath completing my thought, not enough though because Mrs. Adams gasps.

"Well! I never, only because you are new I won't send you to the principle! _However_ you will have detention." He rolls his eyes and begins to look for a seat. I can hear the swoons of all the females in the class. He takes it in stride, blowing kisses and winking at a few. For a second his eyes lock with mine. His blue orbs, diving into my hazel colored ones. I'm unable to break it, nor do I really want to. He begins to walk my way. He has this cool strut, as if he knows he's good looking.

Uh oh, did I do something. NO, no. right? Damn, he's still coming this way.

He stops in front of me.

_I suck in a breath and hold it._

"Hey, is this seat in front of you taken."

_I breathe out._

"Oh, No." well, it's not like they Looney girl is going to come back or anything and I want to admire his back. He smiles and takes off his black leather jacket, exposing a black t-shirt with the words _Metallica_ written on them.

I could hear all the guys starting to whisper to each other. I guess he just earned the approval of them with that.

He turns around and stares at me. Searching my face. I tense under his gaze.

"Why don't you just take a picture." I whisper at him so Mr.-I mean Mrs. Adams wouldn't hear me. His face goes blank for a second but a smirk stretches across it not long after.

"I was just going to ask for a pen."

"Well, next time try asking and not trying to look into my soul." I retort and he chuckles lightly.

"Well, you're the witty one." he responds.

"That's what they all say," I go into my bag and pull out a pen "Now here, pay attention before The Bag Lady throws us out." His smirk yet again and what a bad boy smirk it is. One that would melt any girl and me for that matter. Before he turns away he winks. I raise an eyebrow at him but he just smirks again and turns around to face Mrs. Adams who's writing something about….well I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention all I see is numbers.

Where was I before Mr. Hotty Hot walked in? Oh yeah. My Life is in shambles! Ugh, for some reason someone in the sky doesn't like me. I mean, I know finding out that you're bisexual is hard but I thought it would be a little easier. So many hormones are raging inside of me now. For girls and guys. People in school know, and it has only boosted my popularity so I really haven't been picked on. Maybe it's because people know my temper. I'm not the type to let someone step all over me; I'll knock you out before you get the chance. However, my family doesn't know. My big brother Drew, my sister Kerry or my mom. It's going to be hell explaining this to them. Plus, I'm only fourteen! God, this is truly hell. I'm going to be in high school soon, I have to deal with school, family, friends, drama, crushes…

It's not good. I stare at Mr. Beef Cake in front of me again. I can't help but look down at his butt…

_Damn his ass is hot…_

Why is it so quiet? The entire room is looking at me, including Mrs. Adams and Beefy McBeeferton.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask shyly, staring blankly at the new guy.

"Yes, you did." The room erupts into laughter again; I can feel my face heat up.

"Awe, you're as red as a rose." Matt teases, winking at me again. I only blush harder.

"Mr. Halliwell," oh here we go…"I was going to send you out o the class but it seems you have been punished enough, no more outburst and especially one that involves the hotness of another's posterior."

"Wha…?"

"Don't say his ass is hot in my class again. Save it for the lunch room, or hell." She goes to turn around again

"Wait!" she stops and I regain the attention of the entire class again.

"Did you say hell because I said his ass was hot and it's hot in hell or did you say it because I'm bisexual and you think I'm going to burn in hell?" the room goes silent as we all await her to answer. She starts to stammer and the wipes her forehead of the sweat that has been there since I got out of my haze.

"Well…" Kevin's voice pipes in, his emerald his watching her rather intently. He might be straight as a board but he is very protective of me. Always has been.

"I said it because, well, now that he mentioned it, you see."

_Bring _

"Thank God— I mean don't forget your homework is due tomorrow." She says when she notices she slips. We all get up as the 3oclock bell comes to a halt. The room quickly empties out, leaving only me and Kevin. Matt is talking to Mrs. Adams. Probably about the assignment. I take this time to admire his lovely backside once again, until a hand smacks me on the back of my head.

"Ow! What's your problem?" I sneer at Kevin who's wearing a smirk.

"You were in la-la land, population new guy's butt!" Mrs. Adams and matt both look back at us and I hide my face.

"Can you try not to embarrass me?"

"Why," he questions, leaning against his desk on the left side of me. Ironically, he calls me his right hand man. "it's not like the dude wants to date you or anything." I raise an eyebrow and place my hands at my waist.

_Wow, I am gay…_

"How do you know that?" he scoffs.

"He's a player dude, can't you see that? And what's the only thing you hate more than blondes?" he asks getting off of the desk.

"Ryan Secrest?"

"What? No, you moron! Cheaters!"

"Oh yeah, right." I say laughing innocently. "How can you even tell he's a cheater or a player?"

"I have a player-meter and," he starts doing these annoying beeping sounds as if he's a metal detector, his finger goes around the entire room and gets louder as it approaches Matt. His fingers lands on him and he does along one.

"God, would you stop it?" I say holding my ears.

"My meter says that that dude is 70% player, 20% cheater 10% dickhead." I scoff again at his stupid analysis.

"Yeah Cool Story Bro." I state while playing with my nails.

"I hate it when you say that." I snicker and ruffle his jet black hair even though he is taller than me.

"Can we go now, Drew is gonna be here any minute."

"Alrighty, then' I'll see you later." He utters, grabbing his bag.

"I'll come around by you at 6." He kisses me on the forehead affectionately. He does it a lot, it's our way of saying goodbye, never know when it's your last and in my life and knowing my family's lifestyle, it just might be.

"Alright see you there Kevvy-poo." He shivers when I call him the nickname and I laugh. He hates it when I call him that, too bad cause I like it-like it- Come ON! Rihanna reference!

He walks out the room and I just realized that I am the only one in here, I didn't even notice that Mrs. Adams and Beef Jerky, left. I sigh and grab my things. I look on the board and see that I didn't get any work done today; neither did I copy down the homework she gave us. Screw it; I'll get it from Kevin. I exit the room and nearly trip on someone's foot. My bag drops in the middle of the hallway and I swerve to the next side of the corridor, nearly smacking my face onto a locker. I hear a slight snicker. I can feel my temper rising and I ball my fist.

"Okay, who's the jerk you tried to end me?" I hiss, but when I turn I meet those beautiful blue eyes, I simmer down.

"You're pretty clumsy." He mocks me, leaning against the wall, opposite of me.

"Only when a foot is in the way." I respond, sarcasm practically dripping of off my lips. He smirks.

"Is that all you can do?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Smirk, I mean are you too cool to smile or something? Or does that just go with the bad boy thing?"

"No, it's a Matt thing, and it gets the girls and _**you**_ smitten." He better be happy I don't have any powers yet…

"Excuse me?"

"Bathroom's that way." He says pointing to the left. What a jerk…

"Actually it's the other way and how cocky are you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's this way and as cocky as you are sarcastic."

"No, I've been here since 5th grade and it is that way, and I guess Kevin was right, you are a player." His smirk fades and he pushes off the wall and slowly starts to advance towards me. That stupid thing is still on his head.

"I'm not a player," he stops half way and picks up my bag off the floor. He sticks out his hand with the bag. I step forward and take one strap into my hands.

"I'm not a player." He repeats coldly, I can tell I upset him, he's taller than me, way taller than me so he's looking down staring me into my eyes like he did before. I can hardly breathe with them on me, but I can't let him know that. He's probably trying to do some player mind trick on me or something.

"Whatever you say…" I turn to leave but I get tugged back. I see that he is still holding onto the bag's other strap.

"Let go." I utter, monotonously but with warning. He doesn't listen.

"Say that I'm not a player first." He sneers at me.

"You know, suddenly you're not so cocky anymore, more like an insecure ass."

"Insecure? I thought my ass was hot?" I freeze instantly. He smirks and I growl.

"Let. Go."

"No."

"Why not." I groan.

"Because you have yet to tell me that I am not a player." I sigh, you know what…

I swing my leg to try and knee him in the balls but he catches my legs and clamps down. I tug to get it back but it's no use.

"Oh yeah right there." He starts to fake moan as my leg moves under his "area". I scoff in disgust and he laughs.

"Laugh at this!" I swing and connect with his jaw. 2 points for Allen! He lets go of my foot and I try to swing again but this time he catches my fist and back me up against the locker. I try to break free but he's too much. He brings his forehead down to mines and stares me in the eyes.

"One shot too many." He hisses at me and I let out a low pitched growl.

"Now, let's try this again. Tell me I am not a player." He eyes me with intent, watching my every movement.

"You are," am I really going to tell this dick that he's not a player? "not," screw it. I head butt him and he lets go of my wrist, we stumbles backwards and I get up off the lockers. He charges me and I charge at him, showing no fear. We meet in the middle, he grabs my shirt and I grab that thing on his head.

We pull and pull and pull until he lets go and I let go and we both fly backwards. I crash into the lockers and my head bang onto one, emitting a tense echoing sound. I groan and notice that the hat thing is in my hands. I raise it above my face an exam it. It's blue and looks like it's warm. Huh…I remove from in front of me since it was blocking my view.

_**Oh My God…**_

Matt's getting up off the floor groaning as well with my bag in his hands. But that's not what I was looking at. He notices and raises an eyebrow.

"What's your problem." He shouts coldly at me.

"…you're….blonde?"

* * *

><p><strong>Welly well well, ladies and gents. That was the prologue…or was it the first chapter or a summary or synopsis? Brain fart 0.o<strong>

**Any who. This story is a prequel to my next series Charmed: The New Generation.**

**It follows Allen's character who is one of the three main protagonists of that series. There he is 16 and here he is only 14. If you read the main story you'd know that Allen hates blondes for some odd reason ha-ha, so do not take the title or the jokes made towards blondes seriously.**

**It is set 2 years before hand at 14 when he starts to realize he is bisexual and has powers.**

**You might get a little confused but really, you won't at least not until later on in the series when his future interlocks with the present. This story ends where that one begins.**

**Um I guess some things you should know is that he is a witch, he doesn't get his powers until he is 16 so he won't be using it however, magical beings still surround him on a day to day basis, plus him other has her powers :p.**

**Eh, I hope it wasn't too bad. I've always been bad at writing his storyline because he's bisexual. It's kind of uncomfortable for me to do. That's why I'm doing this. So I could get comfortable with writing all types of genres. So please Review!**


End file.
